Pokemon White A new Beginning
by Typhoon2001
Summary: This is my first fanfiction about Cheren and White starting their journey together. I know pokemon black and white is like 2 years old now but i'm writing about it anyway if you like it please write a review! :D
1. Chapter 1

"No, no this wasn't right."Cheren was trying to find the right gift to give to White for her birthday.

him and White had been good friends since they were three but they were three but they

were fourteen now and old enough to start their Pokemon journey.

professor Juniper had given them their pokemon that morning and they start their journey tomorrow and Cheren knew he would have no other time to get her a gift.

He pouted at the small Comballion keychain he had, had in his hand a minute ago.

White wasn't easy to buy for she was different.

Cheren left the little pokemon store empty handed maybe he would find something in one of the few gift stores (three in total) not many people ever came to Numeva town well it wasn't really a tourist attraction. Cheren liked it though the fourteen year old boy had lived there his entire life and the population never grew much higher than thirty.

Cheren shuffled home disappointed that he still had not found a gift for his best friend.

Then it hit him! The new department store that just opened up in town! Maybe he could find something there.

Cheren ran to the new store,(nearly tripped a few times but he made it.)

He had never been inside before and only walked past it a few times. It was fairly small but looked interesting, he went inside.

The store had two stories and two stair cases. it had a food court, infant section, clothes section, Pokemon section and book section. Cheren thought about the book section unlike him White hated reading. Then he thought about clothing but he didn't know her size.

He walked past the infant isle but White wasn't an infant so there wasn't any point in going in there.

Then he saw it a beautiful drawing pad White loved drawing Great he thought Cheren bought the Drawing Pad then rushed home to wrap it.

"GOOD BYE MOTHER! gotta go meet Cheren!" White yelled as she ran down the stairs" WAIT!" her mother said chasing her "I have a birthday present for you." her mom handed her an xtransciver

"so we can keep in touch" White hugged her mother said good bye again thenran out the door screaming "I'M GONNA BE A POKEMON MASTER!"

White ran to Cheren's house and when she got there she rang the door bell. his mom answered the door "hi white" she said in a meek voice like Cheren she was very quiet. White never understood why.

"I'll get Cheren" she said again so quiet she could barely hear her

Cheren came down stairs soon after and it seemed as though he blushed when she saw her face.

He said goodbye to his family They finally left on there way to route one and didn't say much until a few minutes away from route one Cheren decided to Break the scilence. "Here" he said quieter than his mother and blushed again he handed her a wrapped parcel "Wow thank you" she said

White opened the box carefully. untying the blue ribbon, then she unwrapped the violet paper.

When she saw it a smile spread across her face she went to hug him but he flinched and stepped back so she just thanked him again awkwardly and "Ummm let's keep going" Cheren said "Yeah" white agreed.


	2. Chapter 2

"We are here" Cheren stated. It was almost nightfall and was getting cold "hmmm since the pokemon center is still fairly far away we should probably set up camp for the night." "Good idea" White agreed.

Cheren set up their small tent and got two blankets out of his bag while White started a fire.

"Come warm up!" White said and gestured to the pile of burning nodded and sat down next to the fire he noticed White was drawing in the drawing pad.

Cheren looked at his watch it read 9:04 " we should probably get to sleep we have a big day ahead of us." White nodded and followed him into the tent. Almost exactly after they sat down it started raining, "so much for our fire" she said smiling. Cheren turned on a flashlight "I think I'm going to read for a bit" "ok" white said as she adjusted her blanket then soon after fell asleep.

White awoke to find that Cheren was not in the tent. She peeked outside and saw him boiling oats in a small pot, his Pokemon (Tepig) was sitting beside him making Quiet humming noises. "Good morning!"

White said "morning" Cheren replied he then handed her a bowl of oatmeal "Thanks" she said as she took the bowl from him.

When they were done their breakfast they packed up quickly and started walking "we are almost in Acumuela town" Cheren stated"Great" White answered.

Suddenly a wild lilypup jumped out of the tall grass Cheren caught it easily.

"I'm going to raise this lilypup to be a level 50 Scoutland Cheren said proudly "Awesome" White agreed nodding her head.

"Wow" said White as they walked into Acumuela town "it's so much bigger than Numeva!" "Indeed" Cheren agreed. "What's going on over there?" "Not sure, let's check it out!" a curious White said and pulled Cheren along as they got closer they noticed a man with long green hair and robe he was saying something to a group of townsfolk. "People of Acumuela town!" The man said then he started yelling something about how we have to let our pokemon go so they can be free and stuff like that, at one point he went so far as to threaten them. That's When White started to protest but he came right up to her and pushed her roughly to the ground there were gasps from the crowd "don't interrupt me Girl" he said then stalked off. "White!" Cheren yelled then ran over and started bandaging her arm that was apparently bleeding. "Are you ok?" he asked when he was finished "yeah I'm fine" She reassured him."

"It's been a long day we should probably make our way over to the pokemon center." He said quietly

"Good idea" White sighed still thinking about the green haired man.


	3. Chapter 3

"Welcome! Welcome!" a short but slim woman wearing a pink nurse's outfit said.

"Oh, my what happened?" she asked noticing White's bandaged arm. "Oh I fell!" she said almost too quickly "Ok, well you're trainers right?" they nodded "great! give me your pokemon I'll heal them and Chansey will show you to your room The plump pink pokemon led the pair to the room that they would be staying in "Chansey's not from Unova is she?" white whispered to Cheren he shook his head.

They reached they're room and went inside Chansey shut the door behind them.

The room had window with a forest view, two beds a bathroom a sofa and a T.V

White hated rooms without windows, they made her feel trapped. "ummm White?"

"Yeah Cheren?" "I'm really sorry that I didn't do anything when that guy pushed you."

His tone was sad "that's ok I was way more mad than hurt" Yeah, I know you can handle yourself and all it's just…" he paused "never mind" he muttered. White smiled she knew exactly what he was trying to say. "Well it's late we should probably get to sleep" White said "ok" Cheren agreed he was just glad he didn't have to talk anymore.

White and Cheren woke up to the smell of pancakes They quickly packed their few belongings, got dressed washed they're faces and brushed they're teeth then hurried downstairs to the kitchen where they would be served breakfast. The pancakes were good but a little too thick either way it was food.

After that they checked out and were on their way.

Unlike route one route two was pretty long and they had to take quite a few brakes.

All of a sudden they heard voices they walked a little farther then ducked behind a bush

because accompanied by a woman and a man with a big P on their torso's was the Green haired man

that had told everyone to let their pokemon go. White's Xtranscriver beeped the three heard the noise and ran off realising they were being watched White answered the Xtranscriver it was professor Juniper

"KIDS!" she yelled which made Cheren jump because he wasn't use to loud noises. "THANK ARCEUS YOU'RE OK!" "What?" they asked confused "have you seen anyone that looks like this?" three pictures popped up on the screen the green haired man and two other men with P's on their shirts Cheren and White looked at each other confused "ummmm… yes." Cheren said his voice shaking. "I want you two to come home right away!" "Why?" White asked " these people are dangerous they want you to free your pokemon they will do ANYTHING even if it means hurting you!" "I suppose I can let you continue your journey as long as you promise me you will be carful!" she said in a slightly calmer voice.

"we promise" they said truthfully." We promise."


	4. Chapter 4

"Go Snivy!" White yelled, the grass type pokemon sprung out of its ball.

"Tackle!" she said even louder.

"Go Tepig Ember!"Cheren said. The pokemon's body was now a blazing ball of flames and was rolling right at Snivy.

"LEER!" Snivy stared Tepig down until he almost completely stopped "Great job Snivy! Quick while he's confused use Razor leaf!" Snivy threw razor sharp leaves at Tepig before Cheren could tell it to dodge, and the fire pokemon fainted. "Good job white!" Cheren said as he ran over to heal his pokemon.

"Do you think we are ready to battle the gym leader in Striation city?" White asked her partner hopefully. Cheren took a minute to think "well you definitely are I haven't won against you once and I have the type advantage!" he pouted. White rolled her eyes "I bet that in two years you will be a Gym leader."" I doubt that!" he replied "come on we should keep going" White said. "Alright" they started picking up their things and put their pokemon back in their balls.

"I'm kind of worried about what professor Juniper told us" Cheren said "Don't be!" you know she over reacts sometimes" White reassured him. Cheren nodded "Yeah it just seemed pretty serious, I mean that green haired guy did push you and for no good reason." "Yeah but if he does it again I'll hit him in the head with this!" White pulled a sock with a brick in it out of her bag and smiled proudly.

"You have a sock with a brick in it?" Cheren asked amused "Only for emergencies! White said defensively "ok then" Cheren laughed.

"Finally, Stiration city!" White sighed "Yeah I can't wait to battle the gym leader!" Cheren exclaimed.

A boy their age with green hair strode over. "Hey beautiful" he said to White "Hey…" White said a bit confused I'm here with my dad, Ghetsis he's lecturing some people over there the boy pointed to the green haired man they met in Acumuela town who was screaming at some seven year olds. "Hey! your father pushed me to the ground in Acumuela town!" White said angrily "Oh I'm sorry baby. Come over to my house and I'll make it up to you!" White's mouth dropped open "no way you pervert!" she said then walked away Cheren right behind her "Whatever! your loss!" he yelled after her. "Can you believe that guy?" She asked Cheren "absolutely not" he replied with a disgusted look on his face "come on let's get to the pokemon center" "Good idea."


	5. Chapter 5

"What happened in here?" White asked out loud Cheren and her had just walked into the pokemon center and right away realized it had been ransacked. Papers and other items littered the floor and children were crying with empty pokeballs in their hands then Cheren got a weird look in his eye and ran over to the desk. White followed not knowing what was going on when he reached the desk he crouched down behind it to find a beaten up nurse joy sobbing in her hands. "What happened?" White asked while Cheren called the police "A man with green hair came in here and asked for all the pokeballs when I refused he started punching me until I told him where they were! I know I shouldn't have it's just…." She started to cry even harder "it's ok, it's ok" she said trying to reassure her. Cheren got off the phone "the ambulance is coming." He said "Great stay here with Nurse Joy I'll go check on the kids." White rushed over to the group of children who were thankfully not hurt. She got them to sit down and gave them water "They came in took our pokeballs then went over behind the desk and started hurting Nurse Joy!" One little boy whimpered "Where's my mommy?" Another girl cried "Everything is gonna be alright." She said trying to sound like a grownup but she was actually quite scared. She had never been in a situation like this and didn't know what would happen next.

Cheren and White sighed with relief when they heard sirens soon after men rushed in with a stretcher followed by a group of parents who immediately ran over to their frightened children.

Soon the ambulance took Nurse Joy away and the parents left with their children until it was just White and Cheren. White got out her Xtranscriver "should I tell professor Juniper she asked quietly Cheren shrugged and ran his fingers through his hair White decided she probably should let her know what's going on. She called the professor and told her about what happened and how scared they were they also told her about how they were all alone in a dark messy pokemon center. She acknowledged what they said and told them they could still come home when they said no she simply told them to "hang in there" then she hung up "Maybe we should go home I mean things are getting dangerous and you saw what they did to Nurse Joy… I'm scared White." Cheren said and sighed 'I'm scared too Cheren but if we go home they win and I can't let that happen." He nodded and started to get out their sleeping bags and stuff like that while White turned the lights on and started to clean up.

They decided not to call their moms and tell them about this because they knew they would insist on them coming home right away. Instead they got settled in their sleeping bags and drifted off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

"White, you have potential. Join us and set all Pokemon free!" Ghestis said in a snake like tone." And hurt anyone who gets in your way? I don't think so." She said and started for the door. "I tried to be nice but this is your last chance join me or else! He screamed "NEVER!" She shouted back. "You have made a big mistake girl!" he said his voice full of anger "get her Grunts!" White was running scary looking men on her trail along with pokemon who's eyes were red. Running through a dark hall way with a million doors that could not be opened. She reached a room with a post and hanging from its neck was the bloody beaten body of her beloved Snivy. "No!" She cried. The men were gaining on her now, whispering things she could not understand. They were right behind her now about to do who knows what. And then…

She woke up screaming. "What happened White?" Cheren asked concerned as he sat up in his sleeping bag. And put on his glasses. She took a minute to respond then told him about the horrifying dream she had just had. It took him a minute to process all of this because White spoke a million miles a minute. "So your dream was about that Ghestis guy?" she nodded. "And your Snivy was hanging by its neck on a post?" He asked again "yes" she confirmed then grabbed Snivy's Pokeball and opened it just to make sure. A tired looking snake pokemon appeared and crawled over to White's sleeping bag. She sighed of relief "Well that's a pretty freaky dream" he agreed the both laughed. "Well It's seven so we might as well get up and train." Cheren decided "good idea" she agreed.

They started packing their things and made their way over to a grassy field perfect for battles.

"First I need to catch another pokemon if I want to beat the gym leader." White decided Cheren nodded.

With that she set off into the tall grass where she immediately found a Simmipour "Go snivy! she shouted the Grass pokemon sprung out of it's ball. "Leaf blade!" She said that was a new move Snivy had just learned and it almost knocked the pokemon out The wild Simmipour used water sprout which didn't have much effect on Snivy Then White pulled out a pokeball and caught her first wild pokemon.

"Good job!" Cheren said Thanks she replied.

"So I'm going to train Simmipour a bit and then Snivy a bit more and hopefully later we can battle the gym leader!" White said enthusiastically Cheren adjusted his glasses "sounds good to me." he agreed

Great! First badge here I come!"


	7. Chapter 7

''I'm beating you Cheren!" White yelled back to her partner who was about 4 meters behind her. They were having a race to the café/gym and Cheren was losing horribly. ''White I don't do track and field everyday like you!'' he said out of breath ''Maybe not but you can do better than that!'' she smirked.

"Not unless I want to fall over from exhaustion!" He shot back. "No matter we are already here." White said as she excitedly ran inside the café/gym leaving Cheren outside. He then sped up and followed her in.

When you first walked in the café/gym you just saw the café part and three young men with odd coloured hair working as waiters. White was already introducing herself the red haired one (Chili) kissed her hand. Cheren frowned and slowly made his way over "Oh and this is my friend Cheren!" White exclaimed introducing him. "Sheran?" isn`t that a girl`s name?" The one with blue hair (Cress) asked

Cheren`s face turned a crimson colour "it`s spelled with a C-h." He said annoyed. "Hmm C-h-e-r-e-n?" the green haired one (Clian) clarified "Yes C-h-e-r-e-n." He confirmed "Ok, so are you guys here to battle?"

Cress asked. "Yes!" White nearly screamed Cheren nodded. "Ok so what types do you guys have?" Clian questioned. "I`m fire and she is grass" Cheren said adjusting his glasses "Great you are with Cress and this little lady is with me!" Chili said and extended his hand to White. She took it "Good luck Cheren!" White called back as she was whisked away. "Good luck" he repeated.

Chili lead White to the very back where there was a battle field. "Ready to get started?" He asked. White nodded confidently "I would like to just give you the badge but the rules say I can`t" Chili pouted "Umm… no need." White said a bit confused and called Simmipour out.

Chili called his Lilipup out and told White she got the first move "Simmipour Water sprout!" She yelled Simmipour shot water at Lilipup who wasn`t with it enough to dodge. The move took of quite a few hit points considering how her Simmipour was a level 15 and the Lilipup was only level 9. The gym leader smirked "You`re pretty good!" he admitted "Lilipup bite!" he exclaimed "Dodge!" White yelled back "Trying to throw me off my game?" She asked "I would never!" he said defensively. "Just checking, Simmipour scratch!" Simmipour jumped at Lilipup and scratched him with his razor sharp claws.

Lilipup fainted Chili gaped "Lilipup return, go Panpour!" The fire monkey type leaped out onto the battle field. "Return Simmipour, good job! Go Snivy!" A confident looking Snivy sprung out of his ball and landed firmly on his feet. "Leaf blade Snivy!" White called out. The foe's Pokemon dodged with ease "Ember!" The gym leader said Snivy was blasted with flames and it took off quite a bit of damage and Snivy looked really tired. "Tackle!" White said hopefully but instead the pokemon just stood there. "Ha! You're Pokemon doesn't even obey you!" Chili laughed. Suddenly Snivy's body was encircled with green smoke. This lasted for several seconds but then the smoke disappeared and Snivy was left standing only it wasn't Snivy it was SERVINE! White smiled triumphantly "Leaf blade!" She shouted Servine shot leaves after leaves at Panpour Who didn't dodge many. "Ember, again!" Chili said beginning to look a little worried Servine dodged without even being needed to be told. "Good! Now finish it with Leaf tornado!" White exclaimed Servine shot a spiral of leaves at Panpour they circled him for a while and then fell to the ground revealing a fainted Panpour.

"Return, Panpour." Chili said Then handed White her gym badge. "WOW! This is amazing!" She screamed "You earned it. Now let's go check on your friend." White was still smiling.

Chili lead her back into the café where Cheren was seated at a table by the door. He smiled when he saw White coming with such a big grin on her face "I take it you one?" He asked She nodded. "And my Snivy evolved!" she exclaimed "That's great!" He said "I take it you won too?" She asked "Yeah, we battled outside." He said trying to hide his excitement "Well you two should probably be on your way to Nacrene city!" Clian told them. "Great! let's go!" White said and pulled Cheren out the door.


	8. Chapter 8

White shivered. It was now late October and she had only a sweater on. "I hate the cold" Cheren said "you and me both" she replied and shivered again this time Cheren noticed and bit his lip he then shrugged. He took off his jacket and wrapped it around White's shoulders. "Thanks!" she smiled.

"What would you do without me?" he grinned "well I would be cold" she replied clutching the jacket closely. That's when she remembered reading somewhere that if a boy gives you his jacket in means he likes you she giggled at the thought. "What?" Cheren asked confused "oh nothing" she answered.

The days were starting to get shorter. It was only four o clock and already almost dark. They were traveling through a forest so it was kinda spooky. "Are we lost Cheren?" White asked her partner

he glanced up from the map "Ummmm…..well…I…Yeah I think so" he replied "And the best part is we are in a forest!" white exclaimed.

"Lost are we?" said a voice from behind. White and Cheren screamed. They turned around to find a teen boy about their age sporting bright orange pants jacket and bandana with the pokeball logo on it "jeez dude don't sneak up on people like that! You almost gave me a heart attack!" White exclaimed "Sorry the boy said in what seemed to be an Australian accent. "I'm Chase a pokemon ranger" he extended his hand for her to shake.

I'm White and that's Cheren" she said shaking his hand. "So where are you guys headed?" he asked "Nacrene city to battle the gym leader Lenora." Cheren said "Hmmm…Nacrene city eh? that's still a few miles away, tell you what how about I take you to the ranger base you can stay there for the night then head out tomorrow morning?" Chase suggested.

"Sure that would be great" White answered.

They walked silently through the forest. Cheren was cold and he sort of regreted giving his jacket to White but not much he would do anything to please her. They soon arrived at the ranger base but it was not at all what they were expecting. The base was well, a giant tree house. "That's SICK!" White exclaimed Chase shot her a sparkly grin.

The ranger led them to a rope latter. He went first and White followed. Cheren was hesitant though, he had never liked hights and remembered kids at school would make fun of him for being too scared to climb up to the top of the slide. He swallowed his fear and climbed slowly he was about six feet up when the latter twisted and he fell flat on his face.

White noticing practically slid all the way down the ladder. She knelt down beside him "Oh my gosh are you ok?" She asked worried he turned over into a sitting position. "I'm fine" he whispered. One of the lenses on his glasses were cracked. "Oh no your glasses!" White inhaled "it's ok I have another pair." he mumbled she helped him up. Cheren was horribly embarrassed why was he the one always needing help? White must think he was foolish he thought. Despite the pain in his leg he started climbing the rope ladder dreading to make the mistake again.


End file.
